Another Romeo and Juliet Story?
by Ravenclawseeker234
Summary: Scotland and Berk are fighting. Among those people was Princess Merida, and Hiccup Haddock. But something strange happens. One night, Hiccup was in disguise at a party were Merida's people are doing, and Hiccup sees Merida. Once they meet, at first, they were arguing, but love bloomed. Will they discover to hide their secret, or to face death? Rated T
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hiccup:I was in love...

Merida:With the chief's son...

Hiccup:Although she was ignorant...

Merida:And he was too smart for his own good...

Hiccup:She made me feel...

Merida:free...

Hiccup:In her eyes,I wasn't a complete failure

Merida:In his eyes, I was a perfect princess

Hiccup:But the rivaling clans..

Merida:Kept apart...

Hiccup:That is what made us the star cross lovers..

Merida:True love...

Hiccup:Conquers all...

Merida:And I love him

Hiccup:And I love her.


	2. The ball

The Ball

Hiccup was hot and sweaty. Under all of these Scottish fabric, he felt heavier than Fishlegs. "Too bad Toothless can't come."he said to himself. He saw Astrid, standing with Snoutlout. It had been three months since Astrid dumped him for Snoutlout. Now he was qualified to go to this spying mission with Fishlegs. "Wonder what that party is going to be like."Fishlegs said to Hiccup,"I can't wait to try the food!" Hiccup just did a little chuckle than just sat at the edge of the boat feeling bad for himself.

Merida couldn't believe that her new friend from Corona was going to visit her. It had three months since they made an alliance with them. Now the royal family was going to visit, and go to this fancy ball. "Oh Merida, you look lovely!"Eleanor cried, admiring her daughters dress. Merida had to admit it was beautiful. It was navy blue with fabric white flowers that were sown with it. It was strangely comfy too. "Eleanor, they're here!"cried King Fergus, Merida's father. Queen Eleanor and Merida rushed to meet them. There they were, Rapunzel was wearing a white gown with a flower crown in her hair. "Welcome!"cried King Fergus. "Pleasure to be here!"the other king replied in a grateful tone of voice. "Oh, do come in!"Eleanor smiled in her silky voice. The royal family smiled and walked into the party. "Hi, I'm Merida! Princess of Dunbroch!"Merida introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Rapunzel!"the girl replied in a peppy tone.

* * *

Hiccup and Fishlegs were here. The party had great music, and a flurry of people looked like a blur to Hiccup. But something caught his eyes. She hat fiery red hair that was curly with a beautiful dress that made her eyes stand out. She looked back at him. She was a bit curious, but she slowly approached him.


	3. In Which Merida steps on Hiccup's toes

Chapter 2 In which Merida steps on Hiccup's toes

Merida slowly walked to the staring boy. she wanted to poke him and say,"Are you alright lad?" But mother wouldn't allow it. Before she knew it, Merida was in front of the boy. "Are you okay?" Merida asked. She tried to make her tone smooth and graceful like an angel would say. The boy slowly nodded, then shook his head. "Hey Mer, what are you-"Rapunzel trailed of. "Oh,"she giggled,"I see that you're busy, Merida." She skipped of. "So.."the boy said, rocking back and forth. "Do you want to dan-dan-" She knew what he was going to ask her,"Yes, of course." The music was playing, and Merida put her hand on his shoulder, and the other hand on the boy's hand. Pretty soon, he put his hand on Merida's waist. Something was different this time. Her stomach fluttered. Her cheeks started to flush, unlike any other boy that she danced with.

"So, what is your name?"Merida asked as they were dancing. "Uh, Hiccup." He stated nervously. "Well Hiccup, I think the name is kind of cute." "Really? Umm, what's yours?" "Merida." "Oh, but you know, it sounds like your playing with fire." "It does?" Merida made a face. "Well, I mean, it's a bit out there."

"I feel the same way about the name Hiccup!"

"Well, I am proud of my name!"

"You should!"

"Merida of DunBroch, you don't know me, and lets keep it that way!"

"Then why are you still dancing with me?"

"Umm, what makes you so special? Oh right, you're just another pretty face!"

"Well, for your information, I shoot arrows, and those arms couldn't even hold an arrow straight! Good day!"Merida stormed off and then walked back,"Oops." Merida stepped on Hiccup's toes _hard._

* * *

"Ow, ow." Hiccup was limping. "Uh, Hiccup, I don't mean to pry, but why are you limping?"Fishlegs asked. "A girl stepped on my toes. It really really hurts."Hiccup replied

When it was time to go to bed, he didn't think that he ever think of Merida, but her face was in all of his dreams.

* * *

**What do you think? Too cheesy?**


	4. The market place

Chapter 3

"So, the boy was a jerk?" Rapunzel asked as she crawled into bed. The bed was right beside Merida's, and already have broken the ice. "Yep."Merida nodded. "Did you catch his name?" "Hiccup, I believe."Merida said, "Did you dance with other boys at the dance?" Rapunzel blushed and nodded. "There was this guy..." "Keep going Punz, keep going" "...So, his name was Fishlegs." Merida rolled of the bed laughing. "Oh Punz, you got me there!" "Its.. its true." "Oh my-" Merida just couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"So, just to recap, this girl named Merida stepped on your toe and stormed off?" Fishlegs said the next day. "Ya, and who did you dance with?" ""This pretty girl named Rapunzel." "Oh." It was silence on that Friday.

* * *

Merida was following her mother, and Rapunzel was following her. "A lady does this..." "The lady can't do.." Queen Eleanor kept blabbering on. "Rapunzel, Merida this session is over. Go have your free time." "Merida, can we please go the village?" Rapunzel asked. "Sure." As they walked on with the busy agriculture of Scotland, Merida drifted over to the cheese section of the market. She was going somewhere else, but she fell on top of someone. "I am so-YOU!"


	5. I am so sorry!

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

3."I am so sorry!"

Hiccup looked at the redhead. His stomach did a backflip."I am so sorry!" Hiccup blurted. Merida was obviously shocked to see him as he was to see her. "Sorry I stepped on your toes." she mumbled. "What?" "Nothing Hiccup,"she was running her hands threw her hair," Oh this is so awkward!" Hiccup thought that this was awkward too. "I umm, you highness, would you like to walk with me?" Merida arched her eyebrow, then laughed,"Are you serious?" "No, I was being sarcastic." "Do you still want to have that date with me?" Hiccup was shocked. No girl ever said that to him the first time he asked her on a date. "So, it's a date then."Hiccup said. "I guess so." Then they went back to their friends.

* * *

"Are you still going?" Rapunzel asked shocked. "I believe so, besides it's just a 'friend thing' " Merida indicated her fingers. "Okay." Rapunzel did the same movements. Merida was surprised that she said yes to guy who she she stepped on. Besides dates were a friend thing, right? She took her bow and arrow. She couldn't wait to see the look on Hiccup's face. He would finally see that all the things at the ball she said about her was true.

Merida met up with Hiccup at the woods. When he saw the bow and arrows, he dropped his notebook. "I didn't that you like drawing! What do you draw?" she asked. Hiccup was still dumb founded, but he answered," Inventions." Then mumbled,"Dragons." "What was that again?" Merida asked. She thought that he said the word 'dragons' "Well, thought you said dragons. My father banned thin, because he thought that they were a threat like Mor'Du." "What is Mor'Du?" "An evil demon bear. It was thought that it Mor'Du was reincarnated from the evil founders that created the clans." "Oh, sorry I just moved here." Hiccup said. Merida smiled," No need." "Merida, when you take of that fancy dress, you seem very likable." Hiccup said. Merida laughed," Thank you,Hic! That really means a lot. My mother would think otherwise. She always wants me to be the perfect princess, but I'm not that kind of princess! But she still nags on and on about little things. She doesn't-" "Understand." they both said the same time. Merida was shocked. "My father didn't expect me to be all scrawny. He tries to keep me under raps, but I create new inventions. I hope he can accept that." "Hiccup, looks like we have something in common. Hiccup smiled. It turned about to be fun.

* * *

_Dear Hiccup,_

_Have you got information yet? I bet you want to know how Toothless is doing, don't you? Well,_

_he is doing fine! Listen, get close to royal family. Get whatever war plans they have, and don't_

_worry about breaking that princess's heart. She is too naive as it is. I hope that you and Fishlegs_

_have been working on going towards that goal! I love you son!_

_From,_

_Dad_

After reading the letter, Hiccup didn't feel like stabbing Merida in the back. Scotland's people were nice and friendly, but when provoked, they can be violent. It felt good to hear from Berk, but can his land establish peace? He didn't sleep that night.


	6. Firefly Dance

Firefly Dance

Hiccup was biting his pencil. What was he going to write? He felt like he could lie about meeting Merida, and that he could spend more time with her. What was it with this girl? All she could do to him was to comfort, and he wanted to do the same. He had never met a human soul that shared his own problems. "Get a grip!,"he scolded to himself," She's the princess of your land's enemies, and all you could do is to spend more time with her!" He then thought of what Merida said about not being your average princess. Was he finally getting over Astrid? He then motivated himself to the letter.

_Dear Father,_

_I am glad that Toothless is okay,but can you be in more detailed with his health? Thinks anyway._

_Haven't met the princess yet. Although she sounds like that she is a viking princess._

_Hope everything is alright there at Berk._

_From,_

_Hiccup_

* * *

It was Merida's third time when she met Hiccup at the forest. "So, what do you like to do in your spare time,Hic?" Merida asked as she took a spot next to Hiccup. "Just stuff."Hiccup replied. "Just stuff?" Merida repeated. "Will, I draw a bit." Hiccup said not looking at Merida. "Really, can you draw me? Down by the lake." Merida asked. "Sure." he said. Again, no girl would ever say that to him. "Oh, Hic, I persuaded my father to try to bring back dragons to Scotland!" Merida squealed. "R-really?"Hiccup asked. His heart was going to shoot out of his system. Merida nodded. "Now, the portrait."Hiccup said.

* * *

Hiccup stared Merida. He narrowed his eyes and drew an outline of the body. He never noticed how skinny her figure was. He narrowed his eyes agaIn, figuring out the proportions that were needed for it. He noticed Merida's light blue eyes that a little sparkle in here yes, and he wanted to capture that since she lifted the law for Toothless. He then tried to draw the curls, and had to listen to Merida's whining about how long it took. Before he knew it, he erased the guide lines, and there it was, Merida.

On the other hand,Merida was at angle to were she could see Hiccup's vibrant green eyes that had little touch of brown in them. She thought it was cute. She noticed how he narrowed them to concentrate on what he was doing. until she discovered that it was dark. "It isn't that good."Hiccup said, scratching his neck. Merida looked at it and smiled,"Oh Hiccup, it's perfect!"

Hiccup was dumbfounded. How did she like it when it wasn't very detailed?

This surprised Hiccup, because Merida pulled him closer to her. She put her hand on his and put it on her waist. Hiccup didn't even fight back. Then she put her hand on his and Merida started to put her feet in a certain pattern. Hiccup followed. Before they new it, fireflies moved around them. They laughed, and danced around. They didn't music. They needed the fireflies and their laughs to dance until they were pulled close together. They were one inch apart, and Hiccup felt this tingling sensation that he never had before.

"I like this." Merida whispered.

"I like it too."Hiccup whispered back.

For that moment, everything was perfect.

okay, this by far is my favorite chapter! Remember I have a Q and A. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Hope you liked it!


End file.
